In order that substrates stacked one above another are interconnected with one another, contact connections of the wiring planes of the integrated circuits can be contact-connected by soldering or bonding. Such connections can be wire bonding connections, for example, but the latter are not very space-saving. In the case of substrates (in particular, wafers) composed of semiconductor material, via contacts can also be produced through the substrate. In the case of substrates composed of lithium tantalate (LiTaO3), lithium niobate (LiNbO3), or other non-etchable materials, however, via through-plating is very labor and cost intensive.
There is a need for a cost-effective and diverse method for interconnecting the contact connections of a plurality of substrates and chips that are to be stacked one above another in a space-saving manner. Such a method should as far as possible also enable the formation of cavity housings and be suitable for the production of microelectromechanical structures (MEMS) and also components in which surface acoustic waves (SAW) and bulk acoustic waves (BAW) can be formed.